


Mentor

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “No, both of you is fine,” Siegfried says and he can see the fire of challenge burning in their eyes. He enjoys seeing them fight together, that teamwork of theirs that can only come from two hearts beating as one. Soaring together through the sky, each bearing one wing on their backs that together would carry them to a bright future.
Relationships: Lancelot/Siegfried/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Siegfried! Down here!”

Siegfried smiles to himself at that voice. Even from halfway across the ship and the chatter of all those people on board and the roaring of the wind as the _Grandcypher_ soars through the skies, Vane’s voice cuts through.

“We were afraid we’d miss you when you returned! This ship is so big, you can travel with someone for months and never know they were there the whole time! So we wanted to come see you right away!”

“You’re a hard one to miss,” Siegfried says and Vane grins.

“Heh, I guess! But I’m happy to see you! It’s been a while!”

“Are you well, Siegfried?” Lancelot asks with that kind smile.

Siegfried looks out into that blue sky, endless and beautiful. The wind blows his hair out of his face, a gentle caress, and the sun warms his skin. There is laughter around him, the bustle of people united under, no, with that captain of theirs. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

“I am. And you--”

“Oh, that’s right! We wanted to train with you! Show you our new moves! I’ve definitely improved from the last time. But I want you to teach me many more things! What you did with my weapon last time… that was amazing! I wanna see more!”

“Why don’t you let him settle in first, Vane?”

“Ah, sorry, Siegfried!”

And Siegfried has to laugh and shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

He lets them lead him to one of the training rooms, all while Vane is telling him all he’s missed while he was gone. And if Siegfried wants to bake cookies with him later, he has a new recipe. Siegfried just nods with a smile.

He can see them brimming with excitement as they arrive, but he shakes his head when they reach for their weapons and armor.

“We won’t be needing those today.”

His knuckles crack as he stretches and they understand.

“Lan-chan, do you want to go first?”

“No, both of you is fine,” Siegfried says and he can see the fire of challenge burning in their eyes. He enjoys seeing them fight together, that teamwork of theirs that can only come from two hearts beating as one. Soaring together through the sky, each bearing one wing on their backs that together would carry them to a bright future.

They come at him as one, almost perfectly tuned, but Siegfried can still see the cracks. Vane lands on his bottom with a thud as Siegfried sweeps his leg and Lancelot stumbles backwards as his elbow lands a strike between his ribs.

“Gah... you’re so strong, Siegfried!” Vane lays on the floor with a bright grin on his face.

“So are you,” Siegfried says with a smile and reaches out towards him with one hand to help him up. Vane grabs it – and pulls him down.

“Got you,” Vane says and wraps his arms around him. Siegfried could wrestle out of that hold, as light as it is, but it doesn’t feel like Vane wants to fight.

“I suppose. Mind telling me what for?” Siegfried chuckles. Lancelot drops down besides them, his breath still short from the blow.

“You’re really hot, Siegfried,” Vane mutters into his ear and the hot breath on his skin makes Siegfried shudder. The way he says those words, the meaning behind them, and the heart he puts in it makes him shiver all the more. “And, uhm… only if you’d like! Please let us fuck you?”

Siegfried is sure he’s blushing at that, like he’s some teenager and shakes his head.

“Now, is this how a knight does courtship these days? I see Lancelot did not manage to teach you about romance.”

Vane looks so crestfallen at that and Siegfried does not have it in him to tease him.

“Ah, my apolog-”

His eyes flutter closed as Siegfried leans in to claim Lancelot’s mouth and he can see Vane staring at them wide-eyed.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” he can hear Vane say and Siegfried laughs as he draws back, enjoying the dazed look on Lancelot’s face. “Does that mean we can?”

“What did I…” Siegfried sighs, but his chest feels warm. “Yes, yes, you can.”

“Thank you!” Vane says with a bright smile and then they are on him. Siegfried hardly has any moment to protest – if he wanted to, and he doesn’t, really. They pull and push him from the training room towards one of their rooms.

“Wah, Lan-chan, how did you manage to mess it up this badly again?”

“Are you really going to complain about that now?” Lancelot asks, a slight blush on his face and Vane shakes his head.

“But this looks so bad! Let me at least make the bed…”

“I don’t mind, really,” Siegfried says and pulls Vane away from the call of housework with a finger hooked under the collar of his shirt. He can see him swallow thickly under that sun-kissed skin. “I suppose we will be making rather a mess of it again anyway.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure.”

And then he’s pushed and pulled towards that messy bed and he falls onto his back when his knees hit the mattress and sinks into soft sheets. Their mouths are on him, wet and hot and hungry and soon he’s moaning under their touch as their hands wander over his skin as if they belonged to one person and not two.

He can feel Vane’s cock on his thigh and Lancelot’s on his back and he wants them in him and show him how honed their teamwork is even there.

Lancelot’s soft hair tickles Siegfried’s back as he kisses his way downwards and when he looks over his shoulder there is a question in Lancelot’s eyes and he nods. It’s not quite a whimper but close when Lancelot spreads him and his tongue enters him and Vane holds him close and whispers _you look so hot like this_ and _thank you_ and Siegfried can feel his head spin.

When Vane’s fingers ghost over his lips he opens them and sucks them in and his cock throbs at the sound Vane makes at that. When Lancelot draws back Vane enters him with his fingers, broad and thick and Siegfried is moaning now, quiet but so loud in the small room with only the three of them.

“It’s fine,” he says, and he could be embarrassed by how needy he sounds, how desperate, but with those two, he doesn’t mind. They are good young men and Siegfried doesn’t mind handing his pleasure over to them. Vane’s cock is hot inside him as he enters and drags over that spot inside him with every deep thrust and Siegfried can only whimper in pleasure.

He beckons Lancelot with a finger and he follows and when he enters him too a cry escapes him that Siegfried wants to hide at Vane’s shoulder. But there is a strong hand on his chin that makes him look up and let them hear it.

Their thrusts are slow and precise and merciless and a perfect union and soon Siegfried spills from that overwhelming sensation. He draws tight in his orgasm, speared on those perfect cocks. Lancelot and Vane moan as one and Siegfried sighs in pleasure as they draw still and fill him with the warmth of their seed.

He’d leave afterwards, but they won’t let him, and so he lays with them, arms and legs entangled.

Hearts beat in unison, not two but three now.


End file.
